Yang Kita Tulis
by senyuman kecil
Summary: Kebanyakan hari-hari yang kita lalui, adalah melalui tulisan. Apapun itu, tulisan menjadi penghubung kita / "Arthur Kirkland itu sebenarnya..." / England x Fem! Indonesia.


**senyuman kecil present**

 **Yang Kita Tulis**

 **Hetalia** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Male! England x Fem! Indonesia (OC)**

 **England: Arthur Kirkland, Indonesia: Kirana Candra Lestari, Netherlands: Lars van Morgens, Malaysia: Maya Alisia, dll**

 **OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran, gaje, nyeleneh(?), dll.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **'...' = Tulisan**

 **"..." = Berbicara**

 **' _Italic_ ' = Membatin**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

'Hei, Arthur.'

'Bloody hell! Jangan menyuratiku di tengah pelajaran, Kirana!'

'Aku tahu kau tipe murid teladan. Tapi aku bosan. Habis gurunya ngebosenin banget,sih.'

'Aku gak mau tahu. Kembali ke bukumu sana!'

'Males.'

'Cih, apa semua orang Indonesia pemalas kayak kamu?'

'Gak semua. Ada juga yang rajin belajar minta ampun kayak kamu. Tapi mereka tipe cupu.'

'Apa itu cupu?'

'Ah, sudahlah. Ribet jelasinnya.'

'Kalau mau ganggu orang lain, ganggu Alfred saja sana!'

'Alfred kan duduknya di depan, Thur! Mana bias surat-suratan! Kamu kan di sampingku, kamu aja yang kusurati.'

'Ck, sial. Tapi akunya gak mau.'

'Harus mau."

'Kembali baca bukumu sana!'

'Aku kan males.'

'Jangan males. Dasar cewek bodoh.'

'Uhh… Teganya.'

"Ehemm.. Arthur, Kirana. Sepertinya lebih asik memperhatikan surat dari pacar sendiri dibandingkan penjelasan guru, ya. Nah, saya sita surat kalian sekarang. Memangnya apa sih yang asik dibicarakan sepasang kekasih di tengah pelajaran?"

"…"

"KENAPA KALIAN SURAT-SURATAN PAKE KODE BINER?"

"Biar greget, Pak."

.

.

.

THE CODE

* * *

Ini adalah perang di antara perasaan anak cewek. Menyukai cowok, adalah hal lumrah di kalangan remaja. Kini, aku, Kirana, bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

Senior Lars, tinggi, dengan rambut tak biasa. Salah satu anggota klub sepak bola, terlihat gagah dengan seragam sepak bola berwarna oranye. Sudah setahun aku suka dia, sampai menggigiti semua surat cinta fansnya.

Dan kini, saatnya aku berperang!

"PERMISI! MAAF MENGGANGGU!"

Dengan bermodalkan nekad, aku mendobrak pintu lapangan futsal untuk klub sepak bola berlatih. Buru-buru kutarik tangan Senior Lars, keluar dari lapangan dan menjauh.

"A-Anu… Aku suka senior. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Hening.

Gak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Kuberanikan diri mendongak menatap wajah Senior Lars.

Itu bukan Senior Lars. Senior Lars gak punya alis setebal itu.

OH MY GOOOOOD! GUE SALAH NEMBAK!

.

.

.

SALAH NEMBAK?

* * *

'Jadi… Kau salah nembak orang?'

'Awalnya, sih.'

'Berarti kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku.'

'Pada awalnya, Arthur. Pada awalnya memang yang kusukai Senior Lars. Habis waktu nembak aku buru-buru. Jadi gak nyadar yang kutarik itu kau.'

'Berarti kau mencintai Senior Lars.'

'Tidak, Hei! Yang kusukai itu kamu!'

'Pembohong. Hentikan itu. Kita berpisah.'

'Astaga, Arthur! Jangan katakana itu!'

'Arthur balas, dong!'

'Arthur?'

'Kau marah?'

'Benar-benar marah?'

'Jangan cuekin aku, please!'

'Arrghh! Baiklah aku jujur! Aku memang menyukai Senior Lars tapi itu dulu, oke? Setelah yang kita lakukan selama ini, setelah aku menjalani hari bersamamu. Aku jadi suka kau! Please… Jangan putusin aku.'

'Uhh… Ya sudah kalau mau putus! Tapi awas saja kalau kau dapat pacar baru! Kuhantui kau seumur hidupku~'

'BLOODY HELL, KIRANA! AKU TAHU YANG KAU CINTAI ITU CUMA AKU! TAPI PESAWAT KERTASMU SELALU MENDARAT DI KEPALAKU! DAN ITU SAKIT! KAU MAU KEPALA KEKASIHMU KEBANJIRAN DARAH, HAH?!'

'Makasih.'

'Ha?'

'Tetap bilang aku pacarmu.'

.

.

.

PAPER PLANE

* * *

Dari salah nembak, jadi cinta beneran, dan sekarang terikat hubungan suami-istri.

Pagi itu, di pagi pertama mereka berumah tangga, Kirana baru tahu kalau suaminya sangat tidak bisa memasak. Tapi Arthur Kirkland mati-matian memasak sesuai buku resep.

Dan setelah jadi, Kirana cuma bisa menatap horror.

Buru-buru Arthur mencabut memo di kulkas, menulis, dan menempelkannya di jidat Kirana.

'Kenapa? Tidak suka, ya?'

'Bukan begitu…'

'Wajahmu aneh, aku membuatnya sepanjang pagi ini, sih. Kalau tak suka makan saja yang lain. Atau beli makanan.'

'Hei, Hei! Aku gak bilang gak suka. Baiklah… Kumakan, ya?'

Ada yang bilang, ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau akan menjadi buta.

Termasuk buta akan masakannya.

.

.

.

COOK

* * *

Suatu ketika, Amelia Jones merangkul bahu Kirana.

"Hei, Sis! Heroine yang keren ini boleh bertanya tidak?"

"Boleh banget. Mau Tanya apa, nih? Bukan yang 'gak-gak', kan?"

"Hahaha! Bukan kok, Kir. Aku cuma mau tanya, kenapa kau dan Arthur sering surat-suratan, sih? Gak hanya jam pelajaran, tapi saat istirahat juga."

"Oh, itu. Biar greget aja. Habis, gaya pacaran saling ngegombal itu udah basi. Kalau surat-suratan bareng pacar, siapa yang kepikiran buat melakukannya? Hahaha… anti mainstream banget, kan? Makanya kami surat-suratan."

Dan seorang teman tiba-tiba menarik Amelia menjauh, sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Amelia! Kamu tuh sembarangan banget, sih!"

"Ha? Memang apa salah Heroine?"

"Kamu gak tahu, ya? Ketua OSIS kita, Arthur Kirkland, sebenarnya bisu."

.

.

.

JEBUL (?) [1]

* * *

Arthur hanya bisa menatap pengumuman itu.

"HE? KAU MAU JADI KETUA OSIS?"

Dan pacarnya, Kirana, yang berisik itu malah teriak saking _shock_ -nya.

Arthur mendengus. Menggeleng pelan, lalu berbalik arah, dan menutup mukanya saking malunya.

Kirana mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, dan mengirim pesan pada ponsel Arthur.

'Kenapa? Kau beneran mau jadi Ketua OSIS?'

'Gak. Terima kasih, tapi nggak.'

'Eh? Kenapa? Padahal kau cocok, lho! Pintar, disiplin, murid kesayangan guru lagi!'

'Tidak.'

'Ayolah! Mumpung ada lowongan!'

'Stop it, Kirana! Menjadi Ketua OSIS harus pintar berpidato. Bagaimana aku bisa berpidato kalau suara saja aku tidak punya?'

'Karenanya kau harus maju.'

'Ha?'

'Majulah dan jadi Ketua OSIS. Biar aku yang menjadi suaramu.'

.

.

.

"Hm… Jadi Ketua OSIS memutuskan, untuk menghadapi Lomba Adiwiyata[2] Tingkat Nasional, akan diadakan program kerja bakti setiap Sabtu. Program tersebut akan dipantau oleh guru wali kelas masing-masing. Begitu kan yang ingin kau sampaikan, Thur? Eh, melihat wajahmu kayaknya ada yang kurang, ya?"

Arthur menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan di bawah kertas sambil memutar bola matanya. Seakan sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

"Oh, iya! Catatan kaki. PS: Tidak ada siswa yang boleh protes karena program ini sudah disetujui oleh semua guru dan komite sekolah."

.

.

.

VOICE

* * *

Ini hari pertama Arthur Kirkland menempuh pendidikannya sebagai siswa kelas satu SMA.

Tapi entah kenapa, ada saja kesialan di hari pertama.

"Arthur Kirkland. Coba kamu berdiri dan bacakan peraturan sekolah nomor tiga belas, ya." Titah Sang Guru.

Lama, Arthur akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri. Tapi tidak lekas dibacanya buku peraturan itu. Matanya menatap bimbang antara buku dan Sang Guru.

"Ada apa? Ayo jangan mau-malu. Bacalah."

Hening.

Tetap tak ada suara orang membaca.

Semua murid langsung memandangnya. Tak tahan dengan pandangan itu, dia berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka, dengan isyarat tangan.

"Jangan-jangan kamu… Nggak bisa bicara, ya?"

Arthur memandang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan murid lain, gadis itu ras Asia.

Sedikit mendengus, seakan Arthur benci dengan fakta itu, tapi dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pak!" Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangannya, "Biar saya saja! Biar saya Kirana Candra Lestari yang menggantikan Arthur Kirkland untuk membacanya!"

Arthur menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tenang saja, Arthur. Kamu duduk duduk saja. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu bicara."

Dan terpikat pada senyumnya.

.

.

.

BLOODY FIRST DAY

* * *

Ini pertengkaran pertama, dalam hubungan mereka. Sebelumnya, mereka tak pernah bertengkar separah ini. Saling melemparkan gulungan-gulungan kertas layaknya perang bola salju di musim panas.

'Arthur bodoh!'

'You bloody fuck*r'

'Bego! Cowok paling bego! Gak peka!'

'Holy sh*t! Stop it you, mor*n!'

"Kamu gak bisa bicara tapi mulutnya kotor! Aku bilang ke Mama-mu, lho! Tanteee! Arthur jahat!"

Geram dan sebal. Arthur langsung membungkam teriakan Kirana dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Lalu menulis lagi dalam kertas yang sudah menderita digulung-gulung.

'Bibirku memang tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi bibirku bisa mencium-mu. Nah, sekarang diam, atau kulaporkan balik kau ke Ayahmu.'

.

.

.

FIGHT

* * *

Rasanya Kirana ingin gelindingan di lantai.

"AKU HARUS GIMANA MAYA?"

"Gyahaha! Salahmu, sih. Gak teliti. Jadinya salah orang, deh."

"Uhh… Yang mau kutembak kan Senior Lars. Kok, malah jadi nembak Arthur?"

"Ya, sudah. Terus terang saja. Arthur belum menjawabnya, kan?"

"Belum, sih…"

"Nah, kesempatanmu untuk mengatakan sejujurnya padanya."

.

.

.

Maka, keesokan harinya, Kirana datang menuju lapagan futsal kembali.

Tapi saat membanting pintu, dia malah dihadiahi note yang ditempel di dahinya.

'Aku setuju.'

"Ha?"

Sebuah note ditempel lagi oleh Arthur.

'Aku setuju. Kalau kau mau jadi pacarku boleh saja.'

Hening.

1…

2…

3…

"HUAAA! MAYA AKU HARUS GIMANA?"

.

.

.

AGREE

* * *

Ini kencan pertama mereka. Di kedai es krim pada hari minggu pagi.

' _KENAPA AKU MALAH KENCAN SAMA DIA? HARUSNYA KAN GAK JADI BEGINI?_ ' batin Kirana nelangsa.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Arthur. Cowok itu malah cuek sambil terus memakan es krim miliknya. Dan tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

"Thur?" Kirana berani mengusik hening antara mereka.

Arthur menoleh.

"Apa kamu… Tidak kesal dengan orang-orang yang menertawakan kondisimu? M-Maksudku… Emh… Kau kan tidak bisa bicara."

Mendengus geli, Arthur merogoh note di ranselnya.

'Tidak.'

"Benarkah?"

'Buat apa aku kesal?'

Arthur menempelkan note lagi ke jidat Kirana.

'Lebih baik diam daripada menggunjingkan orang.'

Dan sebuah lagi.

'Lebih baik diam daripada menceritakan kejelekan orang lain.'

Layaknya melihat sosok tangguh di sampingnya. Entah bagaimana, Kirana mulai jatuh hati pada Arthur.

.

.

.

DATING

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai terbit di ufuk timur. Tapi tak perlu buru-buru, karena ini hari libur. Kecuali bagi mereka yang punya tugas mendadak atau lembur.

Di sampingnya, terdapat Arthur Kirkland masih berbaring dengan letih. Mungkin kecapekan setelah bekerja. Kirana tersenyum, iseng mengelus rambut dan wajah tertidur suaminya yang begitu lucu, begitu damai, begitu tenang.

Entah berapa lama kini mereka sudah bersama. Pikiran Kirana melayang pada saat dirinya dan Arthur masih sebagai pemudi dan pemuda. Ingat sekali dia salah menarik orang, yang ternyata itu Arthur, dan menembaknya. Parahnya, Arthur malah menerima Kirana sebagai pacar betulan. Dan masih ingat pula dia, kencan pertama, di kedai es krim, pertama kalinya dia kagum terhadap sosok Arthur.

Rasanya, Kirana menganggap bahwa salah nembak itu memang sudah takdir. Takdir untuk menemukan benang merahnya. Apa yang terjadi jikalau dia tidak salah nembak? Kirana tak tahu.

Tapi dia tak perlu lagi menyesali masa lalu. Sudahlah, yang lalu biarkan menjadi kenangan saja. Kini saatnya dirinya menjalin masa depan yang indah bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Dan masuklah anak-anak bandel mendobrak kamar orang tua mereka.

"Ibu! Ayah! Ayo bangun! Ayah kenapa masih tidur? Ayo bangun! Kita kan mau ke kebun binatang hari ini! Bangun, Ayah! Uhh… Ayah kebo!"

.

.

.

TOGETHER

* * *

 **[1] Jebul: Bahasa Jawa, artinya 'ternyata'.**

 **[2] Adiwiyata: Sekolah berbasis lingkungan. Jadi sekolah mengajarkan muridnya untuk hidup bersih, sehat, serta menjaga lingkungan. Tidak hanya dalam bentuk materi, tapi juga praktek. Seperti semisal menanam pohon di sekolah, membuka kantin sehat, memilah sampah berdasarkan jenisnya, dll.**

 **Author's note: Halo, saya baru di fandom ini. Cukup panggil Kanra atau Tempe juga tak apa, asal jangan panggil 'Si Galau' atau 'Cieeh… Yang galau'. Pertama kali mencoba membuat drabble UKNes, dan saya tahu bahwa saya banyak menistakan Arthur di sini *mengacungkan jari peace*Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik 'Nature Alliance' karya CHIBA Kozue, yang menurutku ceritanya rada koplak(?). Nembak orang pakai surat cinta tapi salah alamat, diterima lagi tuh. Sebenarnya beberapa drabble di sini ada yang pernah di-post di FB, hanya saja, mendadak entah dapat ilham dari mana saya ingin melanjutkan drabble ini di FFn. Dan saya menempatkan judul drabble di bawah, bukan di atas. Anti mainstream gitu, loch(?), biar greget.**

 **So, karena baru pertama kalinya. Saua berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada readers yang membaca fanfic ini. Syukur kalau di-review, lebih syukur lagi kalau di-favoritin, super syukur bagi yang mau follow.**

 **Wanna to review?**


End file.
